With the improvement of living standards, people are paying increasingly closer attention to outdoor exercises, among which riding is a relatively fashionable one, as it both achieves physical and psychological exercise and gives the rider an opportunity to enjoy the landscape along the road. In their riding process, people like to stop their bicycle and take pictures of the beautiful landscape coming into their sight, and this inevitably means that they have to bring along cellphone, camera and other devices that can take pictures and that they have to bear these additional loads during their ride. Meanwhile, stopping the bicycle to take pictures means a significant waste of time in the journey, tightens the pre-defined schedule and causes delay and great inconvenience to the rider.
In addition, you may need your cellphone or talkback for a talk or communication during the riding process, but the current practice is that they are fixed on the handlebar and directly operated via the line control earphone. This practice causes some potential hazards, as the line control earphone needs a relatively long earphone line, the varying distance between the human body and the handlebar affects the scope of motion, and so forth.
Currently, the knowledge of the rider about an unfamiliar journey is basically obtained from the Internet, so the rider may not be very familiar with the specific route and road condition. In this case, the rider may be exposed to relatively major and unknown risks, especially when the riding takes place on narrow mountain roads. Furthermore, in the case of an emergency or an accident, the rider has no way but to use cellphone or other communication devices to seek rescue from companions. In that case, if there is no active communication available, the rescue time will be greatly delayed.
Lastly but not least importantly, the helmets currently on the market have not been provided with a rearview function; in some cases, they are designed with various functions, but these functions are mainly attached onto the helmet and are not removable, as a result of which the user may be unwilling to use these functions or are subject to the inconvenience caused by functional device failure.